dragonballrp_a_new_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kale Storm
'First Name' BITCH 'Last Name' NIGGER 'IMVU Name' LightFang 'Nicknames' NIGGERFAGGOT Age 1st Saga: 16 Gender memer 'Height' 5'11" 'Weight' 210 lbs of saiyan muscle 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Kale is a typical teenager. By that of course i mean he is very flirty around girls, and maybe even a bit of a show off. He tends to make a fool of him self more often than not but somehow is still amusing in the end. The way he sees it, he would rater be entertaining than boring. Now this doesn't tarnish his school reports. In fact he is also an A B grade level student. His family kinda makes sure of it. Don't want an idiot running Capsule Corp. am i right? Aside from all this he becomes a different person all together in the face of danger. He becomes very serious and overly focused on the next move, or even the next one after that, and so on and so on. Don't take this braining flirt lightly, he is a very skilled fighter in the long run. Along with his flirtatious nature he is also a very protective older brother. He wont let anyone near his sister without first going through him, and he will challenge any guy trying to date her to a fight. The way he figures if they can't defeat him then they aren't worthy of his sister. Her also being an heir of the Capsule corp line it was known for many men to try to get with her just for that. He may be over bearing and sometimes even get on his sister's nerves with the way he protects her, but he cant help it. It's just his nature. 'Race' nigger 'What City or Village do you live in?' West city 'Relationship' Single to mingle 'Occupation' C.E.O. of Capsule Corp. 'Fighting Style' Taikwando, Aikido, Kenjutsu, Muey thai 'Techniques' Supportive Techniques:thumb|214px|link=File:Kaioken.jpg *'''Kaio-ken (界王拳, "Fist of the World King" or "World King Fist") is a fighting Technique invented by King Kai; It is a technique that multiplies the user's Ki ;for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. As a result of the Kaio-ken, the user's base power level, strength, speed, and senses greatly increase for an instant. The only change produced by the basic Kaio-ken to be quantified in the series is that it doubles the user's power level. Energy Techniques: ' ' *'Bang Beam '(バンビーム) is a Finger Beam technique. It is a small, but deadly red bolt of energy fired from the index finger.The user holds out his hand with index finger pointed outward and thumb pointed up like a child pretending to use a handgun and then utters the single word "Bang!" as a red lightning fast bullet is emitted and strikes the opponent with deadly force. Rush Techniques: *'Kaio-ken Attack' (界王拳アタック) is a rush attack where the user powers up to Kaio-ken x3 as he charges at the opponent and roundhouse kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up in the air and punches the opponent away. Next, he flies up over the opponent and down behind to double kick them further up into the air. Finally, he flies up into the air around the opponent and hook kicks them down into the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage. ' ' *'Shining Sword Attack' (シャイニングソードアタック) is a rush attack where the user flies up and comes down to vertically slash the opponent with his sword. Next, he slashes the opponent multiple times, chopping them up into bits. Finally, they draw their hand back and bring it forward to fire an energy wave at what's left of the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. 'Weapon of Choice' # large dildo Family * Kimaki Storm: This is Kale's little sister, a girl he would do anything for. He is the overprotective older brother type when it comes to her and only wants to ensure that she stays happy no matter what happens. He would die for his sister. 'Allies' *Slade Tanaka:''' This man is a fellow Saiyan Hybrid as well as an old friend of Kale's. They kinda drifted apart as Kale's School work picked up along with him becoming an owner of his families bussiness. Everynow and then Kale still gets to see Slade, and usually a fight challenge is far behind it. '''Enemies 'Background' Kale Storm was born into the Briefs family but where he falls is a few generations decending from the Trunks Briefs. Because of this the name of Briefs became non existant because of one member only having female children. Kale's mother was one of these and the one that was given the right over Capsule corp. His mom had married a man by the last name of Storm and since then the family name was changed forever. Kale, in his younger life, had a best friend by the name of Slade Tanaka, or as he called him Knock-Out. Kale had met Slade one day by chance as he was wondering through the forest. He typically got bored of things, being that he always got what he wanted for being rich, and would venture into the wild to go for walks. Slade just so happened to be in his path on one of these walks and the two got a look at each other and a almost instantly a fight broke out. Since that day they became fast friends and sparred alot. Slade and Kale spent many days together as kids, whether it was training out in the badlands or playing at the park. Slade even gave Kale a nickname as kids, Hailstorm. Sadly, one day Kale and Slade did have to part ways. Kale started going to school and Slade didn't bother wasting time with school. This drove them apart but led Kale to learn new things. He did learn how to manage a bussiness and was also given position as CEO of Capsule Corp. by the age of 16. While his mother was one to push him to learn about the family business, his father was one who pushed him to train physically rather than mentally. His father was a fierce competiter in the World Martial Arts Tournament and wanted to pass that on to his son. Kale also does enjoy fighting, but is probably to playful to be a real fighter, unless he is upset that is. Kale's father would force him to train many days in the Gravity Room built into the Capsule Corp. home. This helped Kale to become much stronger and also gave him a basic understanding of the use of Ki. His mother even taught him to be able to use the Burning Attack and Bang Beam energy techniques. Now during his highschool days Kale was quite the flirt. Being tall, toned, and tan doesn't do bad with the women. And well being rich doesn't hurt either. He went on many dates in his life but despite all that he still remained a virgin. As time went on, and his training furthered with the approach of the next World Martial Arts Tournament that his father would be in, Kale ran into Slade again. This time Slade was alot stronger than the last time and even more so when showing off a powerfull new technique. Slade offered to teach Kale and he accepted which is how he came to learn the Kaio-Ken, and the Kaio-Ken Attack rush. Learning the Shining Sword attack was more on an impulse than anything. He had always been fascinated by swords and even learned how to use one. One day while practicing he thought up the idea of atacking vigorously with a bunch of quick slashes followed by a heavy Ki wave. Kales life up until this point was pretty hectic but things were just begining for the young Saiyan Hybrid... 'Roleplay Selection' 1st Saga RP section: 'APPROVED BY' Kale Storm, Co-Creator Category:Character Category:Fighter Category:Warrior Category:Capsule Corp. Category:Hybrid Saiyan